The Darkened Spirit
by crossover king
Summary: Konoha has usually peaceful neighbor hoods but when a man comes along and saves a 5 year-old Naruto from bounty hunters. Konoha's peace is shattered when Naruto decides to follow him. Riddick/Naruto crossover.
1. A stranger arrives

This is a crossover between Naruto and Riddick I have been asked for a while to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Riddick.

Riddick left the Necromongers because he doesn't like to lead and the fact Kira died from them.

So lets begin.

* * *

A ship is flying through space. It is a small one person fighter carrying a fugitive.

Inside a man is sitting to some he may look sleeping but he never sleeps he just stay's motionless regaining energy.

He slowly looks up.

A planet is just below the ship. It is green and blue and white.

'designated planet HSG-387 but to those in the galaxy it is a subculture of brutes, animals, cutthroats. Just my type of planet.' The man thinks to himself smiling.

The planet of HSG-387 is about to get one more animal.

In the city of Konoha a five year old boy is running through alleys.

'Gotta go gotta get away.' Little Naruto thought to himself.

He ran as fast as he could. He looked up and saw two people jump across the roof.

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned a corner and a kunai barley missed him.

He huffed as he ran trying to get away.

He turned a corner and found it was a dead end.

He turned around and saw his pursuer's had caught up to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto said backing up.

They wore black ANBU armor and they had hoods covering their faces.

"We wish to kill you." one obviously a woman by the voice said.

"What have I done to you?!" Naruto asked.

"Its seems you royally pissed off a few wrong people." the other said, a man with a deep voice.

They came closer until they heard a deep "Hmm...you attack defenseless kids? You guys probably aren't much good at fighting real threats."

They turned and saw a bald man with a black sleevless shirt, dark leather cargo pants, combat boots, and dark goggles.

The man stepped forward "Want to test that out?" He asked taking out his katana without a sound.

The man smiled "Come try it but I wonder? do you fear the dark?" The man asked raising his goggles.

Naruto couldn't see the man's face because the woman was in the way but he heard both of them gasp.

"I thought you were gonna fight me? I guess you are just a wuss." The man growled and went into the shadows.

The woman tensed waiting.

The other pursuer came out of the shadows.

The woman sighed "I never doubted you." she walked forward going to meet him when the body fell forward a kunai in his back.

The woman jumped back and took out her katana rushing forward.

Naruto saw the man come out of the shadows spinning a strange knife in his hand.

She swung at him. He ducked the blade and swung under it and slit her throat.

"Great just what I wanted bodies." the man growled putting his goggles back on.

He checked their pockets and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled calling to the man.

He turned and walked into the shadows.

Naruto called after him following.

"Oi! Where are you." Suddenly a hand gripped his mouth.

Naruto bit down hard making him bleed but his hand remained there.

"Don't yell so loud." the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked when the man lifted his hand.

"Riddick." Riddick said leaning against a wall.

"Can you teach me how to fight like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

Riddick snorted and raised an eyebrow "How many people have you killed?"

Naruto shook his head "None."

"Exactly."

"Please."

"Wheres your parents?" Riddick asked.

Naruto looked down "I never knew them. I was in an orphanage until I was given a room in an appartment."

Riddick sighed "Are you willing to kill." he looked at Naruto.

Naruto thought about it 'I have never killed before. If I kill doesn't that make me a monster...Will those glares be justified? But if I don't join him I won't be powerful.'

In a split second Naruto made a choice that would change his life forever.

"Yes if it means I can be strong like you." Naruto said fiercely.

Riddick smirked "Saying it and doing it is two different things. Come on we are going to see if you can back it up." he turned and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Where are we going Riddick?" Naruto asked as they came upon the gate.

"We are going to leave this place. I don't like places full of people." Riddick said.

"Will we come back?" Naruto asked worried.

"You are the one who wants to learn how to fight. You first need to get away from civilization. Its just a lie we all still have our animal instincts. I will show you how to be more like the animal in you." Riddick said.

Naruto looked at him with awe.

The gate guard was half asleep when he saw a man come up.

"Can I help you?" He said his eyes narrowing when he saw Naruto.

"No we were just leaving." Riddick said trying to leave.

"Not with him your not!" the guard said standing up.

Riddick snarled "Listen friend you want to stand back and pretend you didn't see anything."

"Like damn hell I will." The guard said putting his hand on Riddicks shoulder squeezing.

Riddick took the man's hand and twisted his arm behind his back.

"I think you shouldn't have been so stupid." Riddick said snapping his arm then snapping his neck.

Naruto stared at the body.

"Come on kid if you can't kill you can't come with me." Riddick said walking off.

After a few moments Naruto turned and followed Riddick.

* * *

This was just the into the real chapters will be a little longer.

Any questions just review and ask.

Riddick may also be a little OOC but don't worry I will try to not make it too much.


	2. Haku: The Ice Master

Here is the next chapter to Darkened Spirit

It took me awhile to come up with a good plot to continue the story but I got it.

* * *

Naruto and Riddick had ran for a few days. They only stopped to sleep and rest. Until they made it to the Land of Water.

Riddick stopped and looked at Naruto who stood panting a bit.

"We'll rest here for now." Riddick said sitting down.

Naruto nodded and waved at him as he collapsed.

Thirty minutes later Naruto felt good enough to take a little walk.

"Hey Riddick I'm going to go for a little jog ok?"

Riddick was making traps and didn't look up "Five hours."

Naruto nodded knowing that if he wasn't back before then he would be left.

He left the camp site and looked around a bit.

About thirty minutes in he saw a light ahead of him.

He approached it and once he got there he gasped.

It was a beautiful yet alien landscape that greeted him.

A giant bridge stretching to a just as big village on the other side. The city seemed to glow in the cold night air. He saw a row boats, cargo ships, warships, and many other types of boats in the harbor coming and going.

He felt something cold and wet hit his head. He looked up and saw in awe that it was snowing. He put out his hand and shivered when a snowflake touched his palm

He smiled as he danced in the snow. He tried to build a snowman but unfortunately it fell and he couldn't get it. He made a few snowballs and threw them as strong as he could making them go only a few meters.

He kept at it for a few more minutes until he decided to check out the bridge.

He was nearly skipping toward it when he saw a little kid looking almost his age on the bridge.

He tilted his head and then skipped over to the little kid.

Haku was sitting on the bridge wondering when she would die. She felt someone get closer and she looked up.

She saw a boy maybe five years old with wild blond hair, blue, warm, inviting eyes, an orange jacket, and a small frown on his face.

She looked down waiting for him to hurt her.

"Why are you here alone dressed in hardly anything? Where's your parents?" He asked sounding concerned.

Haku still looking down responded "They're dead." she said and began to cry.

The boy sat by her.

"Hey don't cry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said patting her back.

She knew he would run away if she told him she had a bloodline and she knew she couldn't come up with the courage to tell him.

Suddenly an orange jacket was put on her.

She looked over and saw Naruto was smiling at her. He had given her his jacket and had left himself to the mercy of the cold.

He smiled "Hey how about you come with me and Riddick? He is a great guy to be around if you can get past his cold exterior."

She knew she had to tell him in that moment to see how he would react "I have a bloodline." She said lookind down again.

"So, you seem to be a nice person to me." Her head shot up. Of all the reactions she didn't expect him to say that. She thought he would scream at her, hit her, or just be generally mean person. He surprised her.

'Does he realy not see me as a monster?' Haku thought to herself.

Haku made a decision at that moment that she would follow him wherever he went.

"So...when are we going to see Mr. Riddick?" Haku asked.

Naruto's smile grew and he stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up.

"Come on our camp is back here." Naruto said still smiling.

A few minutes later they crashed through the clearing where Naruto and Riddicks camp was.

"Hey Riddick someone..." He stopped as he saw Riddick was surrounded by five ANBU.

"It seems you do know who and where Naruto is." The ANBU said cooley.

He made a subtle gesture with his hand and the other ANBUs took out their swords.

"I am afraid you and the girl will have to die...I am truly sorry." The ANBU raised his hand and twirled a finger. Once he did two ANBU ran toward Riddick and the other two towards Haku.

Riddick ducked a blow from the katana and took out his knives spinning them. He blocked the next blow and slit the ANBU's neck.

The other jumped back and did several hand signs until he stopped and blew fire at Riddick.

Riddick cursed and jumped out of the way of the fire but was still singed.

He threw his knife at the ANBU who simply blocked it but aloud Riddick to get in close. Riddick stabbed the ANBU in the stomach then bashed in his nose.

The two ANBU after Haku were racing toward her with intent to kill.

Haku raised her arms and giant ice spikes jumped out of the ground.

One ANBU was impaled but the other jumped out of the way.

He was almost there when he heard the sound of tearing flesh.

He looked down and saw his partner's katana sticking out of his chest.

He looked behind him and saw Naruto's hands were white and he held the handle in his hands with his eyes closed tight, crying.

The ANBU took off his mask.

He had parted-style brown hair, green eyes, and a smile on his face.

"Hey kid." the man said.

Naruto looked up wide eyed.

The mans smile grew "Good job."

He then fell on to his knees and fell over.

Naruto looked at the body wide eyed and pale.

Riddick had seen what Naruto had done and he was satisfied 'He can kill atleast.' he then turned his full attention on the man in front of him.

The man didn't seem threatened by Riddick or the kids at all.

The man nodded his head and took off his mask.

He looked like the other man Naruto had just killed.

He looked sad "Those were my friends and my brother." He said to Riddick and taking his katana out slowly.

"For their honor I will either kill you or die trying." He bowed at Riddick then blasted toward him.

Riddick dodged a strike from the katana. He slashed at the man's arm but was blocked. The ANBU jumped back and held his katana in a high guard position.

Riddick spred his legs and twirled his knives in to a reverse blade position.

The ANBU threw a few kunai at Riddick who tried to dodge but go one lodged in his arm.

Riddick's anger started to grow.

He ripped off his goggles and glared at the man before shouting a war cry and leaping at him.

The ANBU held him back with his katana and tilted his head "Is that a bloodline? Never seen it before."

Riddick smirked and aimed a kick at the ANBU's groin.

The ANBU intercepted the blow and punched Riddick in the ribs giving him enough time to twirl the knife out of Riddick's hand and made Riddick's smirk fall off his face.

The ANBU stuck the katana into Riddick's shoulder. Riddick gasped and held the katana in him until he kicked the ANBU in the face, jumped back, and pulled the katana out of his shoulder.

Both Naruto and Haku looked on horrified as Riddick pulled a clean piece of shirt off and wrapped his shoulder.

Riddick stood up and picked up the katana making a 'Get over here' gesture with it.

The ANBU picked up one of his fallen comrades swords and spinned it a few times to test the weight and balance of it. He nodded and held it one handed out in front of him pointing at Riddick.

Riddick grinned at the ANBU as they circled each other.

Finally Riddick lost his patience and attacked.

It was a draw with both holding their sword up against the other defending themselves, until Riddick kicked the ANBU in the leg making him go down.

Riddick took advantage of the situation and stabbed the man through the stomach.

The ANBU groaned as the sword was pulled out of his body.

Riddick panting and sweating walked to a tree by the battle and collapsed.

He looked at the man who was still a bit alive "Why didn't you use techniques you ninja are famous for?"

The ANBU smiled a bit before coughing "My team is mostly made up of sword specialists. The jutsu we use are mostly low-rank."

Riddick looked down smirking a bit "Oh? Still it would have given you an advantage."

The ANBU simply smiled as his eyes started to glaze over "Then whats the fun in that?" those were the last words he ever said.

Riddick sighed as he got up, groaning. Naruto and Haku were mesmerized by the battle until now and they both broke out of their stupors.

Naruto walked over to Riddick.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

Riddick looked up at him and smirked "I'm okay kid." and the smirk grew even more when Naruto gasped.

'So that is what was behind his goggles.' Naruto thought to himself he had been wondering what was behind the goggles 'I would probably be pretty frustrated not being able to see his face I might have probably tried my best to make him take it off.'

His eyes were a deep, glowing purple with specks of white. They were fairly beautiful for a murderer's eyes.

"So who is this kid?" Riddick asked looking at Haku who hadn't moved and was looking down.

"This is Haku she is my friend I had just met. She has no parents and she can fight. I thought I could invite her to join us." Naruto said smiling.

"No." Haku said turning away.

Naruto's smile dropped and his mouth practically touched the floor "Why?" he nearly demanded.

Haku turned to them with sad, tear filled eyes "Because I am a murderer and I have a bloodline."

Naruto was about to respond when Riddick started to laugh.

At first it was mearly a low chortling sound. It then became a deep rumble. Soon he was laughing as if he had heard the best joke ever.

"Murderer huh? We are all murderers here. I've killed people and I don't think I'm gonna stop." He stopped laughing and finally said with a small smile.

"Naruto here is a murderer too and a damn fine one at that." he said looking at Naruto with pride even as Naruto looked down in shame.

"As for bloodlines so what. Here come closer I have something to tell you." He motioned for Naruto and Haku to come closer.

"This world was origionally a prison colony for some of the toughest convicts and worst scum in the galaxy. The prisoners were experimented on by the guards to make a kind of super human. Some of these prisoners reacted differently then expected and they developed so called 'bloodlines'." He started as he let the two sit down he started again.

"Some of the bloodlines aloud the prisoners to see through walls. Others made the prisoners able to use a kind of mind control on their opponents. Still others let them have bones come out of their body to be used as weapons."

"Or make ice." Haku added and Riddick nodded.

"Nine prisoners reacted horribly to the chemicals and changed into what you call 'demons'. They were contained until a massive breakout by the other prisoners. Several guards tried to escape this planet with the liquid used to change all these people. They were going to sell it on the black market. The nine 'demons' used their power to destroy all but one of the ships. The liquid blew up into a gas in the atmosphere infecting everything. everyone was infected that was left guards, prisoners, anyone left was infected."

"No way really!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Riddick glared at him effectively shutting him up.

"Ya really. The liquid also infected many animals turning some into high powered intelligent forms of themselves. The animals became able to reason and they are now called 'summons' as for the demons they are said to still walk the earth."

He was interuppted by Naruto yawning.

He saw that they both were tired even if they were still worked up about the bodies.

"How about you guys get some sleep? Go about twenty feet over there and make a pile of leafs." Riddick said pointing.

They both walked over to it and both promptly fell asleep.

Riddick started to dig a hole. A few hours later he dig one big enough for the bodys and he piled them into it then put the soil back on them. Picking up his goggles he went to join the other two.

As he layed down he had one last though 'This journey looks like it will be fairly interesting.'

* * *

There you go the next chapter. Love it Hate it or have suggestions go ahead and review.

Riddick's little story is there so I can have an adequate reason Naruto and most of the people in his world have chakra and Riddick doesn't. That and it is relay different from most huh? No Ki and no Magic simple Frankenstein science gone wrong.

Now before any of you reply Haku is in there because One: I like the character. Two: I think we need more than just Riddick and Naruto. Three: She is a possible love interest for Naruto. Four: She will be needed for later.

Next chapter: We meet the last member of this mix matched crew. He is red headed and has a demon inside him. Oops! Probably said too much!


	3. Gaara: The Sand Summoner

The next chapter to Darkened Spirit is here for your enjoyment!

So thanks for all the reviews I got and now I'll just go on and continue the fic now.

* * *

Riddick sat in a tree overlooking the land that they were camping at for the night.

It had been two days since they had decided to let Haku follow them.

Riddick didn't mind letting her join but he had decided he needed to train them both up a bit.

He was waiting for them have five hours of sleep before he jumped down and started yelling.

"Wake up, wake up we're doing a training exercise."

Haku immediately woke up looking around.

Naruto on the other hand simply stayed sleeping until Riddick walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach.

Naruto jumped up with a yell.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto yelled glaring at Riddick who looked impassive behind his goggles.

"I yelled for you to get up for training and you were still sleeping." Riddick said.

Naruto growled and leaped at Riddick who mearly dodged the five year old and smacked him on the head.

"Now now I haven't told you the exercise yet." Riddick said condescendingly.

Naruto growled and sat by Haku who giggled at them.

Riddick glanced at him and looked up "It's about to get the darkest part of the night." Riddick said.

Naruto and Haku simply glanced at him then realized they could hardly see him and he was rapidly disappearing from their sight.

"Your training is to work together to find me." Riddick said.

"Wait wait you can't see us too right?"

"My eyes let me see in the dark now you must learn to fight in the dark as well."

Naruto and Haku stood next to each other back to back both holding kunai.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Riddicks voice asked them.

They simply held their ground.

"Do you fear the unknown? The abysmal pits of darkness that hunt your dreams at night." the disconcerting voice said.

A kunai came out of the darkness and cut Naruto's cheek making a little blood come out.

"No fair how the hell did you even get kunai?" Naruto growled massaging his cheek.

"Corpses." Riddick simply said his voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Riddick leaped into the middle of them and kicked them both sending them flying then disappeared again into the darkness.

"Come on you'll never hit me if you don't try." his voice echoed condescendingly through out the clearing.

"Bastard." Naruto said spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Naruto we must work together if we hope to beat Mr. Riddick." Haku said.

Naruto calmed down and nodded taking his kunai with a new confidence he stood behind her guarding her back and her his.

They stood back to back looking into the shadows.

Another kunai came out and Naruto barely blocked it. Two shot toward Haku but she blocked it as well.

Riddick leaped out of the shadows at them and they jumped out of the way.

Naruto rushed forward and tried to punch Riddick in the chest but he caught Naruto's wrist and spun him into a headlock using him as a shield against Haku who was horror-stricken.

"Come on attack me or Naruto might die." Riddick said taking out one of his knives and held it at Naruto's neck and slightly cut his neck making him bleed a bit.

Haku froze and didn't do anything.

"Come on Haku get this guy don't worry about me." Naruto said.

Haku didn't know what to do as she watched with horrified eyes.

Riddick waited a moment "Then I guess you don't care about Naruto." he said and kicked Naruto down and stabbed for his chest.

Haku's eyes widened as she had a breif flashback to the day her parents died.

"No!" she shouted and a giant Ice Mirror got in the way of Riddick and Naruto.

Haku made an Senbon-like icicle and threw it at Riddick who swiftly dodged it.

She continued making more as Naruto retreated next to her.

Suddenly Riddick started to laugh which confused both Naruto and Haku.

"Oi what was that for you big jerk!" Naruto growled at Riddick.

Riddick finally stopped laughing and smiled at them "Good job you learned both the value of teamwork and that you can't always depend your teammates."

They got even more confused.

Riddick sat down "Haku you defended Naruto but only AFTER I kicked him to the ground if I had slit his throat he would be DEAD." he said emphasizing some of his words and making Haku look down.

"However you did pull through and helped him. That's enough for tonight go to sleep and be prepared we are about to enter a desert and it seems a good place to practice survival methods in extreme temperatures."

Both Naruto and Haku paled but simply nodded and both got their sleeping bags out.

Riddick went into his odd sleep-like trance 'If they are going to act as a team they need to learn to work with each other...damn this wouldn't be so hard if it wasn't for the fact I hate not being solo.'

Haku opened her eyes and looked around finding Naruto asleep and...Riddick gone.

Haku jumped up and looked around "Mr. Riddick? Mr. Riddick!" she called out.

"Keep your voice down girl." Riddick's voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw he had a large buck on his shoulders.

He put some wood on the fire and started to skin the buck.

Haku sat silently as he skinned the buck, cut it into proportions and put it over the fire.

Haku was about to say something but decided against it.

"You were wondering about the little test I gave you two aren't you?" Riddick said still facing the fire.

Haku looked at him confused "Yes...how did you know."

"It's the only thing TO talk about and you seemed to be uneasy since you had it." Riddick said sharpening his knife.

Haku pulled her knees up to her "I just...just hate being useless." Haku said her eyes starting to water.

Riddick snorted "Then get stronger and not be 'useless' as you put it."

Haku's eyes widened and her head snapped to him "How can I get stronger?" she asked.

Riddick smirked and turned to her "Welcome to Riddick's training exercise."

Naruto woke up with a yawn and smelled the meat on the fire having his mouth start to water.

He got up and a stick with a big piece of meat on it with a note.

He picked up the note and read it 'Dear Naruto: Me and Riddick went out so I won't be as useless as I was during the training this is for you until we get back-Haku." Naruto didn't like the way she thought she was useless but he realy couldn't do anything about it at the moment and decided to just eat his meal.

A few minutes later Riddick came into the camp looking the same as ever.

"Where's Haku?" Naruto said finishing his meat.

Riddick looked back "I don't know I thought she was behind me." He sounded amused.

Haku came running into the camp sweating like there was no tomorrow "I..hate you..." she panted.

"Hey we had to start somewhere and you asked for it." Riddick said smirking and tossed her a canteen.

She opened it and drank the entire contents of it even as streams of it escaped her mouth.

Riddick simply grinned and took her bottle when she finished and went to the near by pond and refilled it.

When he turned they saw he turned serious "Alright you sick fucks here we are about to enter a desert. The first thing you have to remember is keep your head covered many people die from that. Next take only enough water not to collapse from heat exhaustion if you drink too much you will run out, drink too little and you will collapse and if you do either of these I will personally leave your broken dried up corpse behind."

He had their full and undivided attention now and he smirked "Last but not least... you always stay with me." He gave Haku her bottle and picked up his pack.

He took out a brown bandanna in his pack and wrapped it around his head.

"Now a sign a few days back said a village is this way called the Hidden Sand we are going to the Hidden Sand for both a desert survival exercise and to let you little fuck know how much you screwed up saying you will follow me. Now lets go."

A half hour in and both Haku and Naruto were huffing while Riddick barely showed any signs that he had been walking in a desert that felt like it was a hundred degrees (Fahrenheit).

"Riddick how much longer." Haku gasped.

Riddick turned to them with a grin "according to the map I saw we still have... half a day."

Naruto and Haku groaned as they continued.

A few hours later Riddick stopped them.

"Why the hell have we stopped?" Haku asked.

Riddick didn't answer.

"Oi prick why the hell did we stop when we need to continue!" Naruto said a little bit more angry than Haku.

Riddick took down his brown bandanna and covered his his face.

Naruto was confused and he saw Hinata do the same.

"Oi what the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

Riddick turned to him "I would recommend covering your face." he said.

Before Naruto could respond a giant sand storm appeared behind Riddick.

Naruto's eyes widened and he hit the ground. That was the only things he was able to do before he was hit by the sand storm.

After a couple of minutes the storm let up and Naruto got up sputtering.

"Riddick Haku?" He asked out weakly.

"Here I'm here Naruto." Haku called out.

He turned to her voice and saw her pop out of the ground like a zombie.

Riddick was right by her "I said for you to cover your face." he said matter-of-factly.

Naruto simply growled and stood up as Riddick and Haku put back their bandannas.

"Why do we have to do this stupid test thing. I hate you Riddick you hear me!" Naruto yelled angrily about half a day later.

Riddick was about to respond but saw something in the distance "Hmm I believe we have found it."

Naruto's eye's twinkled and ran past him leaving a little sand storm behind him.

Haku decided to walk next to Riddick.

They walked into the city and saw Naruto was at a fountain in the middle of the city square.

He had a bucket and practically had his head in it.

"Ahh...now that hit the spot." Naruto said grinning.

"Didn't you have your canteen?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head "I uh...kinda drank it all a little while back."

Haku shook her head "Idiot." she said.

Riddick wasn't following the conversation he was listening in on something else.

"No the demon will kill anyone you send after it." a man in sand shinobi garb was saying to a man dressed in a brown cloak.

"It matters not the KazeKage himself wanted me to send someone after it." The brown cloaked man said.

"I guess I can understand why if my wife died because of a demon" he was

"Yes I know but we must tread softly the demon may be anywhere. Just make sure to get someone after it make sure it is someone non vital to the sand village." the man in the brown cloak said and when the sand shinobi nodded he disappeared in a small cloud of sand.

Riddick was thinking this conversation he heard over when someone started to talk to him.

"Oi Riddick which is better ramen or dango?" Naruto said to Riddick.

"What?"

"Well Haku had said that dango was better but I said that ramen was better so which do you think is better." Naruto said.

"Actually I think dango is-" Riddick was cut off by Naruto.

"I can't believe you actually-"

Haku was getting bored the argument of the two and chose to look around a bit.

She saw merchants, peasants, shinobi, nothing of interest.

As she swept through the crowd she saw a little red-headed boy all by himself with a teddy bear in his arms...he was crying.

Haku being curious walked over to him.

She saw how all the villagers looked at him with fear and she felt even more curious.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara heard and he looked up and saw a girl in a brown and black t-shirt and pants that were dirty.

Gaara sniffled "Are you here to hurt me?" He asked the sand around him twitching slightly.

Haku looked at him surprised "No I wanted to ask you if you want to play." she said smiling.

Gaara's eyes widened as his jaw opened slightly 'someone wants to play with me?!' he thought excitedly.

"Yes! I mean sure." he said very happy that he had someone to play with.

"Hey Haku who you talking with." a blond haired boy called out.

Gaara looked at him and saw he had blue eyes, six whisker marks on his face, and a giant goofy grin on his face.

"This is..I'm sorry but who are you?" Haku asked.

Gaara snapped his head to her "I...I'm Gaara of the Desert." he said shyly.

Haku smiled "Come on lets play." she touched him on the shoulder "Tag your it." she said running away.

Gaara simply looked confused.

"O hey in tag you have to touch someone and they become it then you have to run from them until you get touched and then its your turn get it?" Naruto said turning and running.

Gaara waited a second then his lips twitched a bit then he start to smile, not a creepy 'I'm gonna kill you smile' but a smile that little kids get when having fun.

He chased down Naruto and used his sand to pick him up.

"Tag your it." Gaara said.

Naruto didn't respond as he simply looked at the sand.

Gaara started to get worried "N..Naruto what is wrong is it my sand?" he started to get scared he might lose his first friend.

Naruto started to smile really widely "Cool! Can you control sand anyway you like!" Naruto said and Gaara nodded.

Naruto grinned like a crazy person "Awesome!"

Gaara let him down and they continued the game.

Naruto had told Haku about it and the three decided that it would be cheating if Gaara used their sand so they simply played normal tag.

For the rest of the day they played tag, hide-and-go-seek and other games until a muscled bald guy showed up and said they had something to do. Everyone was disappointed.

When Gaara got home he opened his door and saw his father.

"Gaara where have you been?" his father asked coldly.

"Out father." Gaara said bowing slightly.

His father glared at him "Go to your room."

Gaara's eyes narrowed "**Kill him, kill him make him bleed to death**." The familiar voice urged and Gaara as always ignored it.

Naruto was grumbling "What did you say?" he asked.

Riddick looked at him "We are going on a mission to kill a supposed demon. While you two were playing I decided to take a contract" he took out a map of Suna "This is the hotel we are in right now." he said pointing to a small spot on the map and then moved it a bit to another spot "This is where the so called 'demon' is we are to kill it take it's head to the one who hired me and voila money."

"But if it is a real demon why is it in the middle of town?" Haku asked.

"Because it is also said to take the form of a human now come on I want to do this now." he said spinning his kunai.

"Why now." Naruto said angry.

"It's time to earn your keep kid if we don't do missions how do we get paid?" Riddick said.

Naruto glared at him before sighing "Fine lets go." he took out a pouch of kunai from his pack and attached it to his hip Haku doing the same.

Riddick nodded and looked out at the city during night.

Haku and Naruto put on Night-vision goggles and Riddick pulled up his "follow me."

He jumped to the roofs with the other two following him.

Doing and odd parkour-like method they jumped across the roofs like they practiced in the jungle until they got to the demon's house.

Riddick landed in the window silently and looked around.

'Hmm...books, child toys...what kind of demon is this?' he asked himself quitely even as he heard both Haku and Naruto come in, Naruto with a more loud thump then Haku.

"Okay look around and see if you see it." Riddick said and they continued looking until the light came on and Riddick quickly put on his goggles and Haku and Naruto took them off.

In the doorway stood Gaara.

Gaara opened his door and turned on the light to see Naruto, Haku, and the weird bald man in his room.

Riddick quickly jumped on top of him but his sand stopped Riddick and threw him across the room. He quickly got up though and was running toward Gaara when Haku yelled out.

"Riddick stop he isn't a monster!" she yelled frantically.

Riddick stopped and looked back at her "And how do you know that?" he asked.

"We played tag with him." she said.

Riddick looked between the two and put up his knife "Kid why would a ninja want you dead?" he asked.

Gaara up until then was angry, sad, and most of all confused "I...I think it is because of the demon in me." he said softly and sat in a chair.

"What demon?" Naruto asked strangely quit until then.

"Before I was born a monk sealed the Sand Spirit Shukaku into a teapot. When I was born they transferred the spirit to my body." Gaara explained.

Riddick nodded and looked down "You might be interesting..." he muttered and Naruto heard him.

"So that means he can come with us!" Naruto said excitedly.

Riddick looked at him "No! Absolutely not! What will we do with another joining our group."

Naruto's eyes grew big and he pouted "Please Riddick he can do cool stuff with sand."

Riddick looked at Gaara a bit more closely "Show me how you use your sand."

Gaara showed Riddick his control of the sand and what he could do with it.

Riddick thought it over and both Naruto and Haku looked at him expectantly.

"Fine." he finally decided and both Naruto and Haku cheered.

Riddick turned to Gaara "Gaara was it? Gaara do you want to join us. If you do you will have to pull your own wait you will murder people, you will be in a sense of the word a monster. Can you live with that?" Riddick asked.

Gaara though it over and sighed "The whole village is scared of me. They have hated and feared me since the day I was born. I was called a monster, a freak, they said I shouldn't even exist. I was a failed experiment that everyone hate. A bastard they wish didn't exist.a few days ago the person I trusted most betrayed me." here he put his hand to his forehead and touched his bloody tattoo.

"I started to close my heart to those around me." he then put on a small sad smile "Then Naruto and Haku showed up. For those hours I had...fun." he put down his hand and looked into Riddick's dark goggles with absolute confidence "I will join you." he said standing with pride.

Riddick smirked "Fine but remember it is your choice now take anything you want as long as it is light." he saw Gaara pick up his teddy bear and nothing else "Alright then come on." Riddick said jumping out the window.

Naruto and Haku smiled at him and jumped out to.

Gaara took one last look around 'Father you have hated me since I was born...now I make my own destiny.' he thought using his sand to take himself out of the window.

Ehh sorry that there want much action this chapter and the corny speeches and all but I wanted Gaara in the little group. Trust me there will be no more.

Next chapter the gang mets Orochimaru and some experiments take place.

Please review the chapter good or bad.


	4. What hunger can make you do

And now the next chapter to The Darkened Spirit.

Thanks for those reviews I got and I hope you all have enjoyed the fic and to continue enjoying it.

* * *

Riddick looked at his little group. It was the next day and Riddick had decided to let them rest a bit more before they leave.

Gaara had been fairly quiet while packing. Riddick knew he was probably in deep thought over what he had agreed to.

Naruto and Haku had left him alone probably sensing this.

Riddick realy didn't care 'He chose now lets see if he can live up to it.'

Riddick walked to Gaara who hadn't heard him. Riddick climbed silently on a rock and crouched into a comfortable position.

"You do know what will happen if you leave with us?" Riddick asked.

Gaara turned real fast toward him making Riddick smirk "Since you are leaving they will start to get worried."

Gaara looked unconvinced "I am considered the town demon how will leaving make them worried?"

Riddick jumped off the rock standing in front of Gaara his sand moving to protect him if Riddick attacks.

Riddick chuckled "They will be afraid the demon of their village has left to plan for they're demise, or that you betrayed them for another village."

Gaara didn't even flinch "I don't care I am with people who at least don't think less of me than themselves." Gaara said going back to packing.

Riddick shrugged and walked back to his spot and watched them.

A few hours later everyone was ready and he put on a large cloak and used the hood to hide his face, everyone else did so with theirs.

Riddick walked leisurely toward the gate everyone else trying to do so as well.

Riddick arrived at the gate and two gate guards stopped him.

"Wait who are you and why are you leaving?" He asked in a tone that showed how bored he was.

"I'm a traveling merchant and these are my children." Riddick said his hood still covering his face.

The guard raised an eyebrow then looked at the other and did a nod toward them.

The other guard walked up to them "Show me some kind of identifications please."

Riddick growled and reached into his back pocket.

Both Naruto and Haku closed their eye's knowing what was coming next.

Riddick lightning quick used his own knife to slit the guards throat and pushed aside the corpse aside and jumped at the other guard who fumbled with a kunai.

Riddick landed on his chest and kicked him down.

The guard fell and dropped the kunai he had.

Riddick rolled up and twirled his knife at him cutting his head off.

Gaara looked at him confused.

Riddick picked up his knife and put it back in his bag "The choice between a dead body and a witness shouldn't be a choice at all." he said simply.

Gaara nodded.

"I still don't like this." Naruto mumbled.

Riddick was dragging the bodies and he looked at Naruto over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow "What killing?" he asked after he successfully his the body he started to to drag the other.

Naruto nodded.

Once Riddick hid the other body he came back and glanced at Naruto "You chose to follow me, either you can stay here in this desert village or you can come with us. However if you intend to get in the way of any kill I have to make you will leave understand."

Naruto's eyes watered a bit and he nodded.

Riddick smiled at him "Now come on we have to leave before we get found out.

The four left the sand village and Gaara never looked back.

A few days later they were in the jungle's of The Land of Rice.

Naruto's stomach growled and everyone looked back to him.

He grinned and chuckled nervously "We haven't eaten since yesterday." he said/complained.

Riddick took out his knife and twirled it in a one-eighty and caught it by the blade then threw it straight at Naruto.

Naruto looked at it frozen and it swished by him and he heard a slight squeal behind him.

He turned and saw a giant red and green lizard with the knife through its back.

Riddick walked up to it and snapped its neck silencing it.

He picked it up and skinned the scales off and handed it to Naruto who looked at it disgusted.

"Its either that or nothing." Riddick said.

Naruto grudgingly took it.

Haku and Gaara were getting used to it but they were still surprised at Riddick and his brutality.

Riddick stopped them with a raised fist he looked back at Naruto and smirked "Hey kid you wanna get some hot food?"

Naruto beamed "You'll have to either steal it from that camp over their or kill the people camping." Naruto stopped smiling.

Riddick pointed in front of him and Naruto walked quietly to him.

Gaara and Haku walked silently to them and looked towards where he was pointing.

They saw a medium sized camp of about ten tents with what looked like ninja's walking around it doing menial chores. They were at the bottom of the fairly tall hills Riddick and his gang were in.

Naruto licked his lips as he saw them making a stew of what looked like wild meat and vegetables.

Naruto looked around and saw a very small trail leading into the camp.

He was about to go to it but Riddick stopped him and held up a kunai without looking up from looking over the camp.

Naruto looked at it with a sad expression.

Riddick faced him "You never know." Naruto nodded and took the kunai and started his trek to the bottom of the hill.

Haku looked wide eyed at Riddick "What if he gets caught?!" she whispered harshly.

"They'll probably torture him in a very brutal fashion for intelligence to which he has none so it could continue for a _fairly _long while." Riddick answered matter-of-factly.

Haku paled and was about to say something but Gaara beat her to it.

"Do you have any heart at all?" Gaara asked coldly.

Riddick looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Have some faith in him, and, if you have no faith in his skill have faith in his hunger."

Meanwhile Naruto was nearing the camp. He gripped the kunai tightly and crawled on his stomach slowly until he got to the back of a tent and slowly stood up into a crouched position.

He sneaked carefully to the side and peaked out and saw a ninja sleeping in a chair with a cold bowl of soup near him.

Naruto sneaked up to him and picked up the bowl of soup and started to drink it all in one gulp.

"What is that little loser doing?" Haku asked watching Naruto who was near the outskirts of the camp.

"It looks like he is getting a small snake." Riddick said smirking slightly.

Naruto finished the soup and placed the bowl down and started to sneak a bit to the next tent.

"Hello who's there?" a harsh voice asked out and Naruto froze.

A kunoichi walked to the spot where the sleeping man sat.

The kunoichi kicked the other ninja awake.

"Oi what was that for bitch!?" he nearly yelled.

She kicked him down and put a kunai to his throat "Call me a bitch again and I promise Orochimaru will never have to put up with your incompetence again." she said.

Naruto was slowly slinking back when he accidental made a louder rustle than he intended and froze.

The kunoichi threw the kunai towards him and it hit a few feet away.

His breath caught in his throat.

"Mr. Riddick, come on we need to help him now." Haku said worry definitely in her voice.

Riddick simply observed the scene with hard eyes.

Gaara clenched his jaw and simply sat still.

The kunoichi stayed silent the ninja behind her was very pale.

She walked to where she threw the kunai and picked it up.

She stayed listening for a few seconds then continued scolding the other ninja.

Naruto drew back more quieter and more slower.

'Man I can't continue this I have to go back.' he turned and started to walk back up to his friends.

Suddenly a shuriken tore a bit of his shirt and his eyes widened.

"Oi you!!" a voice called.

Naruto turned and threw the kunai Riddick had given him into the ninja's throat and the ninja dropped.

Unfortunately he had made enough noise that he attracted the other ninja's.

"Riddick we have to help him now!" Haku said desperately.

Riddick nodded "Fine lets step in."

Gaara jumped up and ran to Naruto his sand blasting out.

Riddick jumped to help with Haku and her ice senbon.

Naruto tried to dodge the kunai and shurikenn that were thrown at him but unfortunately he was stuck several times.

Gaara used his sand and crushed several ninja's.

One did a series of hand signs and sent a giant fireball into the sky that blew up into a giant explosions of lights.

Haku threw several senbon cleaving heads off while Riddick cut through the ninjas with his spinning knives.

Haku ran to Naruto and checked him while Gaara defended them with his sand and Riddick still fought the ninjas but more were coming.

"How is he!!" Riddick yelled as he was cut in the shoulder with a sword but slit the shinobi that did it.

Haku looked Naruto over who was bleeding from the multiple cuts.

"He...he's losing alot of blood." Haku said.

Gaara growled "Don't let him die Haku!" he yelled as he sent sand to kill a few ninjas.

"I don't know how long I can-" she was cut off by a senbon to her neck.

Gaara looked at her desperatly "Haku!!" he turned but a genjutsu was placed on him making him paralyzed.

Riddick held both his knives close to his side. He looked and saw he was surrounded.

"Give up or die." a ninja said.

"Ya, ya the whole resistance is futile thing I get it the answer is no!" Riddick growled.

The ninjas all grinned "Fine with us." They were about to kill him when a voice cut through.

"No, Lord Orochimaru may have needs for him knock him out, don't let the container of the Shukaku fall to sleep." the voice called out.

The voice origionated from a glasses-wearing white-haired man.

His grin was the last thing Riddick saw until darkness fell and he felt no more.

* * *

Sorry it realy isn't all that interesting but I have a reason for their capture which will be known next chapter and its part of the story.

The genjutsu placed on Gaara put him in a paralyzed state but didn't make him go to sleep.

Last but not least please review.


	5. Prison Break

The next chapter is here.

Disclaimer: own nothing but the story and possible the first crossover of these two universes (If you know another please PM me with the fic.)

I'll just go ahead and skip to the story now.

* * *

Riddick opened his eyes and a very bright light glowed making him shut it very quickly.

"Oh sorry about that it seems you have an artificial bloodline that lets you see in the dark, for a price." a joyious voice called.

He heard a click and he slowly opened his eyes to see it was dark.

He was in a cell with what seemed to be a doctor on the other side.

Riddick glared at him.

"Here." the doctor threw him his goggles. He quickly put them on and the doctor turned on the light.

The doctor had a very unremarkable face with brown hair.

Riddick stood up and looked at the doctor who simply continued to smile at him.

"Right...so when am I getting out?" Riddick asked cautiously.

The doctor's smile grew more malicious "Oh, you aren't."

Riddick waited and the doctor continued.

"We have found something very interesting about you Mr..."

"Riddick."

"Mr. Riddick. You are a really interesting subject. You have no chakra at all." he picked up a clipboard.

"You see everyone has chakra even if they can't use it. An anomaly like you has never been recorded before. That is why we are going to see if we can replicate chakra and give it to you. If that works we can use this technique on all our soldiers."

The doctor got a dark smirk on his face "If you don't survive then I guess we'll just have to find another way to synthesize chakra." he laughed and went back to his work on a computer.

Riddick stood up and paced around the room a bit.

"Where are the people I was traveling with?" Riddick asked.

The doctor looked at him "Why not maybe you will be...entertained by what we plan to do to your companions." he said grinning and looked down at a clipboard.

"The girl is being imbued with chakra that helps her manage her bloodline. It helps her control the bloodline and take it to new hights. She is also getting a artificial bloodline that allows instantaneous shape shifting... a genjutsu, not formidable against a bloodline like the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's, but still can fool nearly any other. Fortunately we will always have her watched."

He walked to another computer and tapped in it "The bearer of the sand demon is having his seal modified. Along with that he is being given a artificial bloodline that will allow him to bend the light around him for him to turn semi-invisible for a maximum amount of twenty minutes before he has to wait another five to use it again."

The doctor got up and walked in front of Riddicks cell "The Kyuubi kid is my favorite." the doctor said in a cold low voice "All demon containers have their own unique abilities. His is instantaneous healing. We are going to cut him up to see his pain tolerance and see how quick he heals. He will also get a artificial bloodline much like yours, only we hope to make it also function in the light."

Riddick simply looked him over "Your taking a sick pleasure in this aren't you?" the doctor laughed "Of course! The cutting, the tearing. I am taking these people's lives and changing it." he raised his hands to the ceiling and his face grew more demented.

"I am making life. I am like a god. And, I have lord Orochimaru to thank." The doctor said.

Riddick looked at him impassively "What is your name?" he asked.

The doctor turned to him smirking "Call me Dr. Vaialess." Dr. Vaialess said mock bowing.

Dr. Vaialess turned back to his work and Riddick looked for a way to escape.

'Every fortress has a crack, every enemy a weakness. For now I'll let him run his little experiments. As soon as I get this so called 'Chakra' and the kids get their enhancements I plan to break out. I'll let the good doctor have his fun...for now.'

Weeks later Riddick was thrown into his cell unceremoniously.

"Don't die on us yet we still need to run some experiments on you." one ninja said as he always said after experiments.

They both turned and left him there.

Once they left Riddick started to laugh.

He had been experimented on. Stuck, slashed, split, and pierced. Finally they had gotten a 'break through' as the doctor called it. He now could use chakra.

He had the power to call forth elemental powers.

'Perfect! Now its time to leave this place.' Riddick sat and waited for the doctor to come.

He came in a few minutes later with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Vaialess I need some water can you get me some?" Riddick asked as politely as he could.

The doctor smirked and called in a ninja.

The ninja opened the cell door and held out a cup of water.

Riddick reached for it and quickly took the outstretched arm and snapped it. Riddick twisted the arm behind him and snapped his neck.

Riddick leaped out and tackled Dr. Vaialess to the floor before he could sound an alarm.

Riddick took a scalpel of of a nearby table and put it up to the doctor's throat "Shouldn't of underestimated me like that." Riddick said picking the doctor up with a grin.

The doctor's eyes were wide "He..Hey Riddick we don't need to be hasty about this. We were just helping you."

Riddick turned to doctor to face him "Too late for that bullshit doctor." and Riddick swiftly slit the doctor's throat.

Riddick let the body fall to the floor and saw his two knives on a table.

He walked over and picked them up and strapped them on.

On the table there was a map with the names of his companions and the rooms they were in.

He picked it up when he heard a sound at the door. He quickly leaned up against the wall as the door opened.

A nurse walked in and saw the doctors body on the floor.

Riddick went up behind her, knocked her out, and went out the door.

He knew where his little soldiers were being kept since the doctor loved bragging about the rooms they were in.

Riddick was walking down the halls when two ninja's turned the corner and saw him.

He threw both his knives and hit them in the throat killing them.

Running over he took his knives out of the bodies and walked into room 163...Haku's room.

She was strapped up to a chair that had her chained up with tubes all across her body. She was pulling at the chains trying to get them off.

"You know I could help you." Riddick said.

Haku's head snapped toward him and she smiled "Mr. Riddick!" she nearly yelled.

Riddick winced "Shhh! not so loud do you want them to find me out?" he whispered harshly making her quiet down.

He walked up to her and unstrapped her.

She slumped to the ground and stood up.

"What took you so long?" she asked smiling.

Riddick returned the smile "Wanted to see if we would get experimented on." Riddick then turned serious "Now come on we have to find Gaara and Naruto." Haku nodded and they turned to leave.

In the door way stood a doctor in a white coat looking at a clip board then looked up.

Haku threw two shurikens made of ice at the doctor which slit his throat making him fall.

Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"It was the same doctor who always did the experiments." Riddick left it at that and continued with Haku beside him.

A little while later they appeared in front of the door to room 236...Gaara.

Riddick opened to door and peered inside and saw Gaara was in a cell much like he had been in.

He saw a woman doctor was writing on a clipboard facing away from the door, on the other side of the room.

He turned to Haku "Wait here for a second." he slowly sneaked in and crept up to the doctor then knocked her out.

Walking up to Gaara's cell he saw it was electrically charged.

Riddick looked around and saw a switch with the words 'electricity on and off' on it.

He pulled the switch and the cell door opened.

Gaara hadn't looked up at all this time.

"Leave...me be." Gaara gasped.

"Really? I was hoping to help you get out." Riddick said grinning.

Gaara's head snapped up and his eyes were wide "Riddick?"

Riddick nodded and Gaara tackled him with a giant hug.

"So you do care about me?!" Gaara nearly shouted.

Riddick smiled "I don't know what you're talking about kid."

Gaara knew what he really meant.

"There's someone else who probably wants to meet you." Riddick said standing up "Hey Haku come in here."

Haku looked in and saw Gaara. She ran in and hugged him much like he just did with Riddick.

Riddick shook his head "All right now lets stop getting sentimental. We still have to get Naruto."

They left the room and headed down a hall.

They met a bit more resistance but apparently a alarm hasn't gone off because they were all caught by surprise or they were just scientists.

Finally coming up to room 259 with Naruto.

Riddick looked inside and saw it was empty save for Naruto who was chained up and was blindfolded.

Riddick walked in with the other two following.

Naruto jerked his head up "You bastards you'll never take me down. As soon as I get out I'm gonna beat you so hard your mothers gonna cry." he snarled.

"Aww I thought you cared." Riddick said in a mock hurt way.

Naruto froze "R..Riddick that you?" he said emotionally.

"Hey don't cry we're here to bust you out." Haku said.

Naruto snorted "I'm not gonna cry." he said.

Riddick shook his head and untied him letting him down.

Naruto stood up and was immediately hugged by Gaara and Haku.

"Are you guys done yet?" Riddick asked behind them.

They all flushed and let go of each other.

"Alright, let's go." Riddick said turning and peaked out the door and saw several security guards brandishing long baton's.

Riddick turned to the group and smiled.

"I have an idea." Riddick said turning to Gaara "Lets test out your new bloodline."

Gaara activated his AB-Artificial Bloodline and slowly sneaked to the other side of the hallway and turned off the lights.

The guards immediately started to shout.

Naruto along with Riddick walked into the hallway and took down the guards with hardly any trouble.

"Gaara turn the lights back on" Riddick said once he put his goggles back on.

Gaara turned it on and Haku came out of the room.

The four left the bodies and ran for the entrance from Riddick's map.

They opened the door and saw the entrance guarded by two security guards and quickly closed the door.

Haku smirked give me a shot at it. Riddick shrugged and stood back

It seemed like she was distorted as if she was underwater then appeared as the doctor that had been experimenting on her.

She walked up to the guards.

"How are you fine gentlemen this morning." Haku said with a smile her voice changed to match the doctor.

"Dr. Hyakowa what are you doing here?" one security guard asked.

Haku's smile turned more vicious and she quickly snapped the neck of one guard then punched the other in the throat effectively killing him.

Her companions walked from between the building and walked up to her.

"Nice job." Riddick said with a smile.

Haku blushed with a smile "Sometimes you get lucky."

"Let's go." Naruto said looking back at the 'cave' they just came out of.

Riddick nodded and they quickly ran out into the forest.

Twenty-eight minutes later a alarm echoed throughout the base.

* * *

A bit rushed but I don't think it's much.

Can you guess what type of team they are going to turn out as? I'll give you a hint it's not straight up fighting.

I wanted them all to have their own little set of bloodline's so I gave it too them.

Haku: along with her ice she can transform into virtually anyone. Downside is she can't fool the sharingan or Byakugan.

Gaara: Think of Gaara's like the predator's invisiblity cloak he is invisible but you may be able to make him out if you look carefully.

Naruto: I decided to give Naruto the same bloodline as Riddick because One. It's cool and Two. I wanted the team be able to function at night without giving away their position and without Riddick.

Riddick: He can use chakra now. I'm going to make him use mostly jutsu that are close range.

If you have any questions, concerns, praise, shout outs, or just plain flames (constructive I can handle and even want to make this story better. If it is just mindless 'I HATE YOU DIE MOFO' I will send a message back and it won't be pretty) please review and tell me them.

If You DO have a question I will try to answer it the best I can

Next chapter Time Skip and back to Konoha.


	6. Taking a contract

Thank you for the reviews everyone.

Sorry about the long wait my fingers had been jammed and it hurt like a bitch to type.

As for the team...It is Assassination and Recon and if paid enough light assault (street gangs, bandits etc.)

Now let's continue to the fic.

* * *

_Seven Years Later..._

A man was hyperventilating looking with wide eyes around him.

It had started just five days ago.

The Obstek mercenary group had a base on the border of Earth country.

First a rookie was found dead

_Flashback_

_"Hey find what happened to the new guy." the shift commandant said to his team._

_They didn't have a choice and went looking for him._

_"God you'd think the new guy would pay more attention to his shift." a mercenary said._

_"You'd think...ah well maybe we'll get lucky and the guy'll be executed or something." replied the other._

_"I know i'll kick his...what the hell?" he stopped and saw the body of the rookie on the ground a little ways from their base with his neck slit._

_"Go tell the commandant!" he said walking to the body._

_end flashback_

It was considered an 'accidental animal attack', filed away, and forgotten.

Then people started dissapearing then were found dead in rather dark places. That set bells off in people's heads.

For the last two days they had searched around and found no trace of what killed them.

Today their leader had told everyone to show up just outside the compound for news on the investigation.

Everyone except him had left.

He had been sleeping in his bunk and was awoken by and explosion.

He had ran to the courtyard and was blinded by smoke he walked around choking on the smoke with tears in his eyes when he tripped on a rock. Only it wasn't a rock it was a burnt body. He had turned around and ran back to his bunk

Now, he was all that was left.

He looked up and saw a figure jump above him.

He shot at it with his crossbow. He took about five seconds reloading it.

A noise like scurrying of feet resonated around the room

He jumped up and dashed to the exit.

A figure dropped down on him and all he knew was darkness.

Gaara stood up and wiped his kunai clean.

"Target Neutralized." he said into a radio.

"Alright meet us outside." Riddick's voice said through the radio.

Gaara turned and left not caring about the body.

A little while later he walked outside where his team mates were waiting for him.

The group had changed over the years as Riddick trained them.

Gaara stood at 5' 5" twelve years old he wore a black version of the traditional clothing worn in Suna.

Haku stood at 5' 8" and was now fourteen. She had the same clothes as in the wave arc. She had gotten very good at making weapons out of her ice.

Naruto was the shortest of the group at 5' 3" which amused his friends greatly. Same age as Gaara. He wore a crimson shirt and black pants with the traditional sandals.

Riddick hadn't changed much save for the fact he did a few jutsu. His jutsu were classified as close range. 'I like to get my hands dirty.' he had said to them when they had inquired.

"Yo Gaara how was the last merc?" Naruto asked.

"He was a...disappointment." Gaara said in a monotone.

Naruto laughed "Just a fluke huh? Too bad I thought he was and actual fight."

"If he was and you had gone after him, you would have been outsmarted and taken out, then either me or Haku would have to bail you out." Gaara said with a smirk.

Naruto growled "Since when did I ever need any help?"

"Remember that time in Wind just a few months before we were at that bordello-"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she said she wanted a contract." Naruto protested.

"Right then Haku found out and almost killed you." Gaara said bemused.

Haku blushed "Like I have already told you It was an accident."

"Ah, ah stop arguing kids or you won't get your daily cookies and milk." Riddick said with a smirk.

All three glared at him.

Riddick held up his hands "Ok, ok right I'll stop." he said grinning. He then sobered up "We have a new contract."

The three snapped straighter.

"We are being called on by Konoha to get ready for their chunin exams. Apparently they have gotten wind of an invasion and they want us there. We are being called in a few months before hand to scout the area and get used to it. They'll give us the full breifing when we arrive" Riddick explained.

"I want to know if anyone has any problems about this mission." he looked straight at Naruto as he said this.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "Back in my village I was glared at quite a bit, but no one ever attacked me. The only time someone tried to attack me was the day you saved me. I still plan to find the mother fucker who did it and kill him." Naruto growled "I have no loyalty to them. I'm with you guys until the end."

Riddick shrugged "Fine then we accept the mission."

A few days later they arrived at Konoha.

"I tell ya he had won six thousand." one gate guard said talking to his buddy.

"I can't see how-" he stopped talking when he saw a small group of four people coming toward the gate.

"Oi company." he pointed and they both blocked the entrance to Konoha.

"Let me see your identification please." he said when they got within hearing.

The bald man took out a red passport and showed it to them.

They ran it through a couple of tests until they were satisfied.

The guard nodded "Enjoy your stay in Konoha and don't cause trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it." the man said with a smirk.

The team entered the city and headed for the tower.

Naruto looked around "Things doesn't seem to have changed much."

"It seems peacefull." Haku commented.

"Yup that's Konoha, peaceful...at least from here. I was raised in the ghetto part of town. There wasn't much organized crime just a few scattered gang factions but you have to be careful at night." Naruto said.

Riddick saw a genin in dark clothes following them.

"Do you notice the birds around here." Riddick said cryptically.

"Yes I've noticed some interesting birds." Naruto said telling Riddick he knew about their guest.

"You guys go check out the wildlife I'll go to go to the tower." Riddick said.

Naruto smirked while the other two nodded and they all split up.

The genin followed Naruto.

Naruto walked to where he thought the ramen shop was.

"Hey you what are you doing in our village." a snobbish voice called to him.

Naruto turned and saw the 'bird' was glaring at him.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" Naruto said smirking.

The genin scowled "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and you better watch yourself around here." he warned.

Naruto smirked "What will happen if I don't?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Do you want to fight?"

"What you think you can take me." Naruto jeered

"A civilian like you doesn't stand a chance." Sasuke shot back.

They glared at each other for a while then Naruto turned his back to Sasuke "I don't have time for this."

Sasuke growled and took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto turned and blocked it.

Sasuke charged at Naruto and tried to punch Naruto.

Naruto let the punch hit him and pretended to be hurt.

Naruto aimed a poor shot at the Uchiha's nose.

Sasuke used his palm to stop the blow.

Naruto did a rather poor kick at the Uchiha's groin which Sasuke caught and then used the leg to throw Naruto in the air and jumped after him then punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto pretended to be knocked out.

Sasuke stood over him "Trash like you can never best me." he said and walked away.

Once he was far enough Naruto stood up "Damn is that ironic."

"I understand why you did it but I think it would have been best to still put him in his place." Haku said in a tree above him.

"Ya, well being underestimated is good...they won't expect it when I drive a knife through their heart." Naruto replied dusting himself off.

"He any good?" Haku asked.

"Rather pathetic actually, the last attack wasn't too bad though." Naruto said grinning

"Since the Uchiha is gone we can get our mission from the leader of this village...the Hokage I believe." Haku said reading from her mission scroll.

Naruto popped his neck "Alright, lets go." he said both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Riddick leaned against the Hokage tower waiting for his team to show.

Gaara stood next to him impassive.

Haku and Naruto appeared next to Riddick.

Riddick straightened up "Ready?" he asked.

The two ninja's nodded and they donned masks to hide their faces and entered.

The Hokage was with the council when Riddick and his subordinates walked in.

The Hokage nodded to them "Hello Night-" Riddick "Frost-" Haku "Sand-" Gaara "and Blood" Naruto.

The teens remained quiet and Riddick answered for them "We are here because of a job...What's the details." he walked up to the council table and pulled up a chair, leaned back in it and propped his boots on the council table.

The well dressed head of the merchant guild stood up with a look of indignation "Who the hell do you think you are? Addressing the Hokage in this manner. I will not-" a kunai cut his cheek.

Suddenly ANBU appeared behind the four mercenaries with weapons at the ready.

Naruto looked at the one who had a kunai pointed at his heart and grinned "You know stabbing someone in the heart isn't the most efficient ways to kill a person." Naruto said and swiftly took the hand and pulled it up to his neck "I once saw a man get stabbed in the heart he was running...and screaming he died eventually. Instead slice the throat It's quicker and the victim can't scream."

The tension in the room increased.

Riddick smirked as he saw the horrified looks the council gave to Naruto "Just so you know we can probably kill these ANBU."

The ANBU that had a kunai at his throat laughed "I can't believe you are so cocky in this posi-"

Riddick leaped out of his seat, grabbed the ANBU's hand and twisted it then brought the kunai up to the owners own neck.

Riddick then released her sending the ANBU sprawling to the floor.

"I could have killed him but since you employed us I won't do anything unless attacked first...I guess."

With a gesture the Hokage made Gaara, Haku, and Naruto's ANBUs reluctantly took their hands off them and bowed before dissapearing.

"So" Riddick started "What's the job?"

The Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga said sliding a folder from his corner of the table to Riddick.

"Your mission is to bodyguard team seven consisting of leader: Kakashi Hatake and Genin: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Riddick noticed a faint tremor in the man's voice at the mention of the last name.

"Oi, oi wait. What? Bodyguards? Why do we have to guard brats?" Naruto asked horror in his voice.

"Because we are getting extra pay to do so." Riddick answered for him.

"But-" Naruto couldn't continue because sand covered his mouth.

"If Night believes we should do it then I believe we should follow." Gaara said.

Haku nodded and Naruto sighed then nodded as well.

"Then it's settled. We accept." Riddick said.

Riddick stood up and turned when the Hokage's voice called out "Wait! Naruto is that you?" the Hokage had been silent ever since Naruto had threatened the council.

The other four tensed and looked at Naruto.

He sighed and turned to the Hokage and took off his mask he had a small smile on his face "Been a while old man."

The leader of the Merchant's Guild gasped.

The Hokage looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you better Naruto." he said his eyes watering a bit.

"Hey I don't blame ya old man things simply turned out as they did." he gave a small wave and put his mask back on.

His team mates nodded to him and they left.

"Naruto." a voice called behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Hiashi.

"Yes?" Naruto asked confused.

Hiashi had a smirk on his face "Watch out for Hinata." he said mysteriously and continued on his way.

Naruto was confused "What does he mean?" he asked turning to Haku.

Riddick grinned "Let's go find out. We have to go meet our new 'teammates'"

* * *

Thats this chapter. Sorry there isn't much action

Next chapter:

Naruto and Sasuke rematch with no holding backs

Jealous Haku

And a spar between Riddick and Kakashi


	7. meet the new teammates

Disclaimer: because I keep forgetting I don't own Riddick or Naruto

Sorry I'm so late...I got a new computer, yay?

* * *

Sasuke was practicing his shuriken tossing when he smelled something.

"Hey you two get Kakashi-Sensai four people are coming our way."

Hinata stuttered out a positive and Sakura did so too, but not after complimenting Sasuke. After both left Sasuke hid in the tree waiting.

"You sure this is where they were?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto this is where we were told to meet them." Haku said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke called to them.

Naruto looked up "Ah there's one."

Sasuke peered down at him then smirked "Huh what does a weakling like you want with me."

Haku smothered a laugh with her hand.

Sasuke's attention turned to her "Whats so funny loser?"

Haku grinned up at him "You really think Naruto is weak?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "I already fought him he's not all that powerful."

Gaara blinked a bit at that and turned to Naruto "You got beat by him?"

Naruto started to blush "Well actually I, ah, let him win you know no reason to, ah, get noticed."

Gaara nodded.

Naruto swiftly caught a shuriken thrown at him.

"Don't pretend you let me win asshole." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Sasuke what's wrong and who are..." a voice called out.

Everyone turned to look.

Hinata was staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto smiled "Hey Hinata hows it going."

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Next thing he knew Naruto was on the ground with Hinata squeezing the life out of him.

"Hey, hey Hinata what's going on?" Sakura asked confused.

Hinata continued to snuggle against Naruto.

Sakura came up and saw them and smirked "Hinata had a crush on Naruto when they were in the academy... guess she still has it."

Haku's left eye started to twitch "Ok, ok we get it you miss him now get off." she growled.

Gaara elbowed her "Jealous?" he grinned.

Haku's face went bright red "N-no I just think its inappropriate."

After a minute or two Hinata finally rolled off of Naruto.

"Didn't think you would have missed me that much." Naruto said getting up.

"Now that introductions are over who are you two and why are you with this idiot." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.

"Idiot? The only idiot I see is the wanna-be-ninja Uchiha." Haku said with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke growled "Fine let me face the strongest."

Riddick who had been quietly listening stepped forward "Your hardly worth our time kid, but fine I'll let you face Naruto." He looked over to Naruto who smiled and saluted "No holding back." Riddick said.

Naruto's smile turned more vicious.

"No wait on second thought don't kill or cause permanent damage."

Naruto deflated.

Sasuke looked at them with a raised eyebrow "I already beat him he is not w-" Sasuke stopped because he had to block a kunai Naruto had used to try to slash him.

Naruto grinned "Begin."

Naruto did a faint attack to Sasuke's wrist who saw it and didn't fall for it. Sasuke lunged out at Naruto.

Naruto caught his wrist and twisted it.

Sasuke did a small backflip going with the twist and kicked Naruto in the head sending him into the air.

"Weak!" Gaara called out.

Naruto turned in midair and threw several kunai.

Sasuke smirked and deflected them all.

"Feet." Riddick called out.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way of an explosion.

He skid to slow down and looked around.

"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

'Where is he?' Sasuke thought before he heard a noise from behind him.

Before he could react Naruto had him in a choke hold from behind.

Naruto whispered into his ear "Give up."

Sasuke simply snarled and twirled the kunai in his hands to a reverse grip and swung for Naruto's side.

Naruto caught the hand and put the hand behind his back. He then used his feet to trip Sasuke sending him to the ground face first Naruto reached down and put his kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"Thats checkmate,you lose." Riddick said as Sasuke tried to struggle out of the position Naruto put him in.

"Well done Mr. Riddick." a lazy voice said behind them.

Gaara and Haku turned surprised while Riddick simply grinned.

"I assume you are the one who...taught this guy how to do the semblance of fighting?" Riddick asked and Sasuke grunted indignintly.

The man had the clothes that Riddick had seen most jounin wear. He also had spiky, gravity defiying gray hair though he seemed to still be young, though it was hard to tell with a mask that covered half his face and his headband covered one of his eyes

"Hey don't talk about Sasuke like that he is a good ninja!" Sakura yelled at Riddick.

Riddick only turned to her and she felt a deep sense of foreboding and she shrank back.

"I think he did fairly well, sure he needs to control his temper and not underestimate his opponent but he is doing rather well, my name is Kakashi Hatake by the way." Kakashi said with a small bow of the head.

"Richard Riddick, but just call me Riddick." Riddick said and nodded his head.

"I have orders from the Hokage that you will be integrated with my team until the chunin exams because of the two heirs." Kakashisaid taking out a orange book and reading it.

"That seems to be it yea." Riddick answered.

"Very well. I need to test you however if I am going to put the lives of my students in your hands." Kakashi said his eye twinkling slightly.

Riddick smirked "I'm all up for it."

"Oi, so you guys are going to fight?" Naruto said still sitting on Sasuke.

Riddick nodded "You better get outta the way."

Naruto bowed his head and got up.

"About time, idiot." Sasuke said mumbling the last part.

"Who you calling idiot, you bastard!" Naruto crowed.

"You you moron." Sasuke said indignantly.

They both walked to the edge of the clearing and continuing to bicker.

"D-Do you realy have to do this?" Hinata asked.

"It's to show each other their skills so they trust each other, or at the least trust their abilities to fight." Haku said a bit bitterly

"Jealous." singsonged Gaara walking to the edge of the clearing

"I'm not bloodly jealous damn it!" Haku yelled after him

Kakashi stood staring Riddick down with a half way closed eye "Ready?"

Riddick grinned.

Kakashi's one eye had an amused gleam in it for a second then he disappeared.

Riddick quickly drew his knives and turned around stopping Kakashi who had gone for a strike to Riddick's skull.

Riddick used his other hand to try to punch Kakashi in the gut.

Kakashi blocked with his other arm and kicked Riddick behind his leg making him nearly collapse.

Kakashi used the distraction to quickly jump away from Riddick.

Kakashi went through a few seals "Earth Style: Mountain Death Jutsu."

Giant boulders flew at Riddick.

Riddick jumped and dodged one, two, and three boulders.

Riddick jumped into the air "Knives Combat Style: Blood Blade Jutsu." Riddick's knives turned red and he flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi did a quick jutsu "Water Style: Water Defense Jutsu."

A nearby stream's water was sucked out and a giant shield of water appeared infront of Riddick.

Riddick stopped and took out a lighning tag and threw it into the water.

Kakashi's eyes were wide "Release." he quickly commanded.

The water that had protected him fell apart and the tag blew up sending a shock wave around the area but not touching Kakashi.

Kakashi flung a kunai into the air.

Riddick was hit by the kunai and grimaced, but he landed on Kakashi's chest making him fall.

Kakashi faught his instinct to lean forward and went with the blow.

He rolled and stood up waiting.

Riddick looked at him with amused eyes " Ready? Darkness Style: Shadow Cloud."

Suddenly the field was engulfed in darkness.

"What happened?"Sakura asked confused.

"Riddick seems to have engulfed the field in darkness." Gaara said.

"I know that, but why? I mean doesn't Riddick have the same disadvantages?" Sakura asked.

"No, like Naruto He can see i n the dark." Haku answered.

Sakura looked intently at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and looked back at her with his swirling purple eyes.

Sakura gasped "Your eyes."

"Yup." Naruto said grinning.

Back in the fight Kakashi was starting to get tense.

"I have a question." Riddick's voice called out.

"What would that be?" Kakashi said slowly pulling out a kunai.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Cold metal was against Kakashi's neck.

Riddick grinned "Draw?" Kakashi had his kunai in a reverse grip and pointed at Riddicks right lung.

Kakashi grinned too "Sure."

The mist dissipated.

Sasuke smirked "Hand over the money idiot."

"Riddick didn't lose." Naruto growled.

"He didn't win either." Sasuke said smugly.

"So thus you also lost I keep my money you keep yours." Naruto said.

Sasuke growled "Wait!"

Naruto vanished, but not before blowing a raspberry.

"So we always meet here around seven in the morning." Kakashi said to Riddick "Tomorrow we are going to ask for a C-rank mission so that it won't be as boring for you."

Riddick smiled "Sounds good to me."

Kakashi's eye showed he was smiling "Excellent."

Riddick, Gaara, and Haku vanished leaving the other four on the training field.

Kakashi looked them over with a critical eye then smiled "Ready for your training?"

The three face faulted.

* * *

There you go the next chapter.

Next up the wave mission how will Haku not being by Zabuza's side affect things? I'll tell you right now Zabuza does have a partner or two that will have two or more characters think of their relationship together.

I'v also watched Gurren Lagann, which, I gotta say is awesome! Expect a fanfic about it sooner or later.


	8. The End

Dear Faithful Readers

I am regretful to say that this story will be deleted in a few days time, I had mostly done this story as an exeperiment to see how I could do this. Unfortunatly my creativity for this story is used up. If any of you have a good Riddick/Naruto story I will be willing to read it. I am sorry to have made many of you to wait for **_MONTHS _**and not have anything.

On the brightside I'm working on Rise of Darkness and should be done and continuing soon.

I am sorry to let you all down.

Regretfully

crossover king


End file.
